Military Transition
Now with the help of the technology you stole from him, the next step of our plan can be set in motion. -Mission debriefing Military Transition is the third mission of Act I in the ErrorLandian Campaign. ErrorLandia wants to establish proper militarism in its army, and no longer wishes to rely on guerilla tactics to get the job done. For this dangerous mission, you must capture 3 old military factories and defend them. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Thanks to your efforts, Ivan’s forces won’t be bothering us again anytime soon. With the new equipment you gave us, we can execute the next part of our plan. I have also assigned to you a new advisor, because I am a very busy man nowadays, and cannot tend to you as often as I have been before. WindowsError1495: Commander, this is Lieutenant Joe, your new advisor. Lieutenant Joe: Nice to meet you, commander. WindowsError, if I may... WindowsError1495: Ask away, lieutenant... Lieutenant Joe: I believe that we will need a commander with far more experience. The Faulk is crawling with Confederate scum, and all we have are a handful of tanks and other small arms we stole from them, for the most part. WindowsError1495: I understand your concern, Lieutenant, but I am confident that the commander will be victorious. After all, he got us those weapons from the base he took over, didn’t he? Lieutenant Joe: Ah, I see now. It seems I have underestimated you, commander. WindowsError1495: Now then, it is time to send an invasion force to The Faulk. I will go and rally the men. Good luck to you two! Lieutenant: Thank you, sir! Punching Through “Welcome to The Faulk, commander. Your strike force is inbound and will be with you shortly. You will punch through to three old factories used for making tanks and other military vehicles.” Music used: Kane’s Wrath: Act on Instinct As soon as battlefield control comes online, the strike force comes in. Technical Trucks and Buses from The Eripore Insurrection, as well as seized Conqueror Tanks, make up the commander’s strike force. Inside the Buses are Resistance Militants, Rocketeers, and Engineers. There are only five Engineers, so all of them must survive for an optimal run. You should try and avoid conflict if you can, because if not, hostile D.A.V.E.s will certainly put up a fight and have a chance to destroy one of your fragile attack vehicles. Once you reach the rally point, you will either be relieved, or horrified, as all of the factories are in one place, but there are very few structures to garrison your infantry inside of. Once you capture the three factories, reinforcements will arrive to aid you in your defense. Man the Defenses! “WARNING: Enemy air armada detected!” Ever wondered why you were given 5 engineers at the start, and 2 more for backup? Well, that’s because the outlet is littered with tech base defenses! At one point, this factory outlet was extensively used by the Confederation, only to be abandoned years later, similar to many old Soviet buildings today. It was seen as an important building to protect, which is why there are mobile AA guns and rocket-bearing buggies in the warehouse next to the factories. Since they are dormant, they can be captured by your infantry, but you may want to do it with your normal Resistance Militants since the Rocketeers can attack vehicles and aircraft better. Power was drawn from a local power plant down the road, and the captured tech defenses sprung to life, like the factory was never even abandoned. After fiercely defending the outlet for several minutes, more reinforcements arrived and took out the rest of the attacking forces, and also pushed on to take the next city, Xavio. This is also the first mission where you encounter enemy aircraft. It‘s designed to prepare you for what lies ahead in the next few missions.